Friends, Lovers, or Nothing
by xWinter-of-Rileyx
Summary: No one said falling in love with your Best Friend was easy. EO


**This is my first Olivia/Elliot so go easy on me. Disclaimer I own nothing.**

The squad room was quite it was Friday evening, Munch and Fin were done with their case and had already went home for the weekend. Elliot was just finishing up some paper work and Olivia was watching him, studying him, much like she had caught herself doing lately. She didn't know what was happing to her they had been partners for 11 years for Goodness sakes these feelings had never come up before. But now when she looks at him she see words like sexy and hot going though her head. Where did that even come from she had always thought her partner was good looking but now she pictured him above her there bodies pressed tightly together, panting as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her.

"Olivia," she looks up and is meet with the piercing blue eyes from her day dream looking at her.

"I'm sorry what El," she asks shuffling papers around her desk to distract her from the intense stare she was being given. "I said what you doing tonight, what's wrong with you, you looked like you were in another world,"

"Oh um nothing just thinking," she shakes her head absently

"Anything you want to talk about," if she had, had a drink in her mouth she would choked there was no way he could help her with this, he was the problem no scratch that she was the problem she was the one who was falling for her best friend.

"No it's just um…ah…you want some coffee," she asks pushing her chair back and making her way toward the coffee pot. "Umm… no I'm done here I think I'm gonna get ready to go," Elliot responds putting his papers together as Olivia pours herself a cup of what has become know as bliss in the squad room. "So what are you doing tonight, you still going on you date with Porter,"

Olivia swallows the drink of coffee in her mouth before answering, "Ah no I canceled,"

"You what, why did you do that," Elliot stops sorting his papers and looks at her.

"I don't know I just wasn't in the mood to go out tonight," she shrugs the truth was that for about a month now every Friday night, her and Elliot would grab take-out then head to one of there apartments and watch a movie, usually ending up falling asleep on the couch together nothing sexually ever happened (not that she would object to it, if it did) other than a few flirting touches here and there just part of there playful batter. Olivia never took it to heart but she did enjoy the time they spent together and she wasn't going to let Potter or any other guy get in the way of that. "So what are you doing tonight," she asks making her way over to her desk

"Oh uh well….,"

"Cause I was thinking if you want we can….,"

"……I have a date,"

"……get a movie," Olivia trails off looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You have a date," she asks trying her best to stop the anger from rising up in her chest, "His not yours Olivia you have no ties to him his free to date whom ever he wants" she scolded herself mentally.

"Uh yeah I do," he laughs nervously scratching the back of his neck avoiding her eyes.

"Can I ask who," but she quickly realizes what she asks mentally kicking herself, "I mean I'm sorry that was out of line, you don't have to tell me it's none of my bu…"

"Olivia," she stops her mini rant and looks up at him, "You don't have to apologize to me you know that, where best friends,"

"Right best friends," she trails off running her hands though her long hair nervously.

"Yeah it's um…uh…with Dani," he trails off quietly

"Oh ok…..wait what Detective. Beck," she questions trying not to sound cold why, is he going out with her.

He looks at her strange for a second but shrugs it off, "Yeah she called me last week said she was going to be in town for the weekend and asked if I wanted to get some dinner with her, I didn't have any plans so I agreed,"

"Oh well that's" she stopped for a split second trying to find the word, "nice," she finishes then grabs her leather coat off the back of her chair throwing it on.

"Ah yeah," Elliot says scratching behind his ear studying her trying to figure out why her mood had changed. He watches her as she gathers her things from her desk they've been partners for 11 years, he know her well enough by now to know when something is bothering her, and he knows something is now, but he also knows her well enough to know not to push her, she will open up to him in her own time.

"Well I have to go," Olivia says abruptly "Have fun on your date," she gives him a nod before turning and making her way toward the door.

"Hey Liv," she stops and turns around to meet his eyes, "breakfast tomorrow 9:00 am my apartment," this brings a smile to her lips, it was another one of there new rituals, she had no ideal he could cook until she woke up the first morning after their movie date to the smell of eggs and bacon and the sight of Elliot in her kitchen making breakfast for her.

"9:00," she nods giving him a smile that he returns before continuing out the door.

**This is just the start. Please review if you liked or even if you didn't, no review is a bad one.**


End file.
